A New Life in Dauntless
by Dauntlesslover12345
Summary: What would happen if Andrew beat Tris and Natalie had "died"? If Tobias had two loving and caring parents and had to break through Tris' walls, would there even be a war? Would there even be Fourtris? (Spoiler alert: yes there will be Fourtris, we all know we can't break them up!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay! My very first fanfic. Some things you should now from the start, I can't spell and I have no grammar. I will do my best but if you see errors please just do your best to ignore them. I will try to update at least every three days or so but I have a busy summer with lots of vacations planned so I might not be able to. I hope you like my story and reviews are VERY appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! I love you guys!**

**~Moose**

**Disclaimer: My name is Moose, not Veronica Roth.**

Prologue

Tris POV

"No! Daddy please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" I yell as I run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Beatrice! Get out here this minute! You must be punished or you will never learn!" Said my father. I didn't need to see it to know he was smiling that wicked smile he always got before punishing me. All I want is for him to stop beating me. I can't live this way anymore. Susan starting noticing my bruises today. I didn't have time to meet Uriah after school yesterday. Uriah isy friend from Dauntless. He saved me when an Erudite was pushing me around in the halls. We became best friends, and I told him about my dad. Ever since, he smuggled some make-up to me after school every few weeks to conceal them.

"No Daddy please! Please don't hurt me! I just lost track of time! I was still home in before Mommy got home!" I really hope she gets here soon. My mother is the only reason my father stops beating me, because she can't know. My brother doesn't get beaten either, just me. Caleb is my father's pride and joy, but me? Never! I will never be good enough for him, never selfless enough.

Just then, the door opens downstairs and I hear my mother enter the house. Thank God she's back! My dad cusses against the door and whispers so only I can hear it, "Next time, you receive double, Beatrice." Spitting out my name like it is poison.

He then walks down the stairs. He's allready sworn to me that if I don't stay in Abnegation that he will come after me, but I can't risk that. Today was the aptitude test day. I know that technically I have five choices. My test narrowed it down to three, but I feel like I only have one. I step out of the bathroom and walk downstairs.

* * *

After dinner, I walk upstairs and am about to go to bed when something hits my window. Then it happens again, and again. Eventually I go over and see Uriaj throwing pebbles. He gives me a smile and starts to climb the tree outside mu window. I sigh, I have no choice whether he comes in or not, even though, as much as I love Uriah, I need to be alone right now.

When he geta to my window, he says, "Look Beatrice, I know you enough to know that you don't want me here right now, so I wrote down what I needed to tell you, It's important but it can wait until tomorrow if it must. Just promise me that you will read it before the ceremony tomorrow."

Wow, he knows me too well. But I find myself saying that I promise. If Uriah is being serious, than this must be insanely inportant.

He gives me the note and says goodnight. I decide to look at tonight, so I can sleep on it. I open up the small piece of paper and it only has one word on it.

Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Tris POV

Yesterday was my aptitude test, I have three aptitudes! I know I'm going to choose Dauntless though, and that's where Uriah's going too. Today is the Choosing Ceremony, and I can't wait to get out of here. My only worry is my mother, I don't want my dad to take his anger out on her if I leave. I must look conflicted because my mom asks me, "What's wrong?" I look up into the mirror where she is cutting my hair and smile, pretending that nothing is wrong.

"Nothing, Mom." I say as smoothly as I can.

"Maybe you should choose Candor this afternoon, because you are a terrible liar, Beatrice." She replies. My mother always did know when I was upset about something.

"I'm just nervous about the ceremony," which is partially true, I am, but I'm more worried about what will happen to my mom.

"Beatrice, I love you. Your father loves you, no matter what." I almost laugh out loud, Dad? Love me? Never. She must know I'm switching factions, though. Otherwise she wouldn't feel the need to say that. I must have given it away by saying I was nervous, I wouldn't be nervous if I were going to stay in my faction. I begin to notice my Erudite side kicking in after that thought. Not really a thought, more of an analysis, I suppose it could be useful sometimes, though.

I really don't understand why divergence is a bad thing. I think it's a good thing to be brave, and smart, and selfless. Not to some people though.

"Time to go, Beatrice." Says my mother as she closes the mirror. That might have just been the very last time she will cut my hair.

"Alright." I say and I get up. I flatten out my skirt even though it's not really wrinkled, and walk into the kitchen to meet my brother and father before heading to the ceremony.

* * *

"Caleb Prior." Marcus calls. Caleb squeezes my hand and let's go to walk up on the stage. He looks perfect, I know he will choose Abnegation, at least my parents will have one child left.

To my surprise, he turns away from the stones, and drizzles his blood over the water, turning it a deeper shade of red. No! No! How can this be happening? My perfect Abnegation brother, turned Erudite? I'm snapped out of my confusion and anger as my name is called, though.

"Beatrice Prior."

I walk up to the stage and look back at Uriah, he was only a few people away from me in line because our last names are so close together. He smiles and I give him a poker faced glance. I don't really know how to express all of my emotions in one look right now, so I decide not to show any of them.

As I take the knife from Marcuse and cut my hand I try not to think about the pain. To my surprise, I don't wince. Only the Dauntless don't wince when they cut themselves...I don't think, I just choose. And recent events tell me to choose Dauntless. So, I walk over to the coals and let two drops of blood fall onto them. I look back at Uriah and this time, I smile. I can't remember the last time I hade that expression on my face.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon, but I have a trip coming up so I might not be able to. The next chapter will start with her getting pulled out of the net by "Four". If you can't tell now, she and Uri are kind of attracted to each other but have been friends for so long that they don't even really notice. Thank you for all of you who review! And all of the favs and follows too! If I don't get those I won't have any motivation so If you like my story let me know! It really helps! If your an author you should understand this. I try and review as much as possible to the authors I follow, so thank you soooooo much if you did!**


End file.
